Clichés and Public Transport
by Vexa Leonhart
Summary: "If there was anyone in the entire world that Toris could fall back on, it was Feliks, he realised." Crappy titles, shonen-ai, fluffy LietPol and public transport…


_**Title:** Clichés and Public Transport_

_**Pairing:** LietPol_

_**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, clichés, mild snogging, use of the word 'snogging', and I'm sure there is quite some OOCness… No coarse language, surprisingly Fluff, and sweetness~_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Genre:** Friendship/Romance_

_**Summary:** "If there was anyone in the entire world that Toris could fall back on, it was Feliks, he realised." Crappy titles, shonen-ai, fluffy LietPol and public transport…_

_**V/N: **Just read it, I have a Vexa's note at the end…_

* * *

If there was anyone in the entire world that Toris could fall back on, it was Feliks, he realised. Feliks, with his sly green eyes, his blonde hair that he would occasionally flick around in a moment of flamboyance, with his stranger anxiety, and the rare, sincere smile that only his closest friends got to see…

It's raining, Toris observed to himself, as he sat with his hands placed gently in his lap. The bus seat was hard against his back, and the window at his left was warm in the lazy spring shower and the golden light of the setting sun.

He felt slightly drained, emotionally and physically both. He was used to the drama that his so-called 'friends' brought about in everyday situations, and he sighed at the sad truth that he had spent most of his school life with them. It was a shame he couldn't have found himself better friends at an earlier age than sixteen… Why was it that, before meeting Feliks and all of his friends, the only people he could have called a real 'friend' were his cousins? That was kind of depressing.

"Hey, like, this scene is totally cliché."

Jolted out of his thoughts, Toris looked up from his knees and caught the eyes of none other than Feliks; the Polish boy smirking at him from under a black fedora hat, a white scarf was wrapped around his neck that looked more like it was there for appearance than warmth and was resting against his bright pink shirt. The green eyed boy was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of pink high top converses to complete the look… and honestly…

"I think the only cliché thing here is what you're wearing," Toris stated, as he pointedly scanned the other boy's attire and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, like, I'm totally individual, unlike you Mr. Boring-Librarian-Sweater-Vest! If you'd just let me give you a make-over, you'd totally have the combined genius of me, Katyusha, Elizabeta and Francis! It would be totally cool! And anyway, we're not talking about me, we're talking about your totally cliché approach to expressing depression!" Here, Feliks picked up the bag that Toris had placed in the seat beside him, and threw said bag onto the Lithuanian and stealing the seat for himself, turning his pink clad body toward the brown haired teenager.

"Hey, that's impolite! There are plenty of seats around us," it was true, the bus was nearly empty, "and what are you talking about, expressing depression!? I'm not depressed!"

"Um, like, yes you are. Silly, Toris! And to think you're the one getting better grades than me!" here the Pole laughed brightly, before turning back to his usual demeanour, "Sitting alone on a nearly empty bus when it's raining and the sun is setting, is like, totally cliché! When you've watched as much anime and as many chick flicks as I have, you get like, a spidey-sense for cliché stuff~"

"Obviously, it's broken, because of the two of us, you're the one being cliché."

"Like, stop drawing the conversation away, Toris! So not cool!" Feliks cried, and when the brunette opened his mouth to reply, he found a pair or slim hands covering his mouth as he received a pouty glare from the blonde facing him.

After a moment of silence, Feliks drew his hands away from the Lithuanian's mouth and placed them in his own lap, as his pout disappeared and an uncharacteristic look of concern marred his brow.

"What were you thinking about?"

"What was I thinking about when?" Toris asked, resigning to the fact that there was no hope of steering the conversation away from himself. After all, there was no means of deterring Feliks when he was really determined; the blonde was stubborn as a mule.

"Just before I got on the bus, I saw you in the window and you looked sad. What were you thinking about then?"

"Wait, so you didn't need to catch the bus in the first place?" Toris asked quietly, for he found, as odd as the fact was, he couldn't bring himself to care too much about his new friends odd antics when the blonde was looking at him with enough sincerity to make his heart skip a beat at the thought that such sincerity was directed at him.

"Stop avoiding the question, totally not cool."

A sigh escaped Toris' lips as he leaned back in his seat, turning his face toward the front of the bus as he closed his blue-green eyes* against the sun as they turned a bend and what few clouds had been blocking the suns full force drifted past and the light hit him face on.

"To be honest, I was thinking about you."

Whatever reaction that statement garnered was either nonexistent or he merely didn't see it, due to his closed eyelids, but just in case Feliks got the wrong impression (after all, Feliks had said that he'd looked sad when he was thinking, and he didn't want his new friend thinking he didn't like him), Toris decided to clarify what exactly he meant by that.

"I was thinking about how unfortunate it is that I hadn't met you, or at least someone like you, sooner. I could have met you and your friends earlier in life and I'd have turned out so much happier and more confident than I am now. Instead I spent most of my school life up until this point thinking that real friends insulted each other behind their backs, and pulled mean pranks on each other. I can't believe I was that gullible."

Silence enveloped the pair, and Toris opened his eyes and turned to look at his friend, who was staring at him wide eyed, with a look a mix between shock, fondness and admiration, something which made the Lithuanian flustered as he wondered if he had said something he hadn't meant to.

"I mean, well, you know-"

A squeak (a very manly squeak, Feliks would later tell you while snorting into his hand) escaped Toris' throat as his hands were suddenly in the grip of two fairly pale and slender, yet surprisingly strong hands, and a pair of emerald eyes gazed intently into his own with earnest, and the Polish boys face was suddenly very much in his personal space. A blush bloomed on the Lithuanian's cheeks that the Pole didn't seem to notice, or he merely ignored it in favour of opening his mouth and saying something which surprised the Lithuanian to no extent.

"You won't leave us, right Toris?"

Blinking once, twice, three times, the brunette stared into the green irises before him and sought out something that would perhaps tell him the direction in which this sudden change in conversation would take him.

"What are you talking about, Feliks?"

"You won't leave us, right? You're totally one of us now, aren't you? You're like us, like me, and Elizabeta, and Gilbert, Vash, Antonio, Francis, Arthur, Lovino and Feliciano, and all the rest. You're not going to leave us and go back to Ivan and Natalya and stuff, right? Please don't leave us, we all really like you, and we don't want you to leave us! Please don't!" By the end of it all, the blonde's composure had crumpled, and now there were tears pooling in the corners of glassy green eyes, which were steadily becoming puffy and red, and the slender hands gripping Toris' fingers had begun to crush the digits with the trembling strength of desperation. Meanwhile, the Lithuanian was staring wide eyed at the display, and he wasn't the only one, up the front of the bus, an old woman with a shopping bag containing cat food and vegetables had turned in her seat to watch the scene unfurl, as well as a black haired woman in her early twenties in a business suit who was obviously returning home from a busy day at work, and was looking forward to watching some classic teenage drama for free, from the way she kept glancing out the windows, it was clear that she was hoping her stop wouldn't come before the little display was over.

"Feliks-"

"Don't leave us! Please! We don't want you to go back to those creeps! We really like you, please don't leave us," Feliks begged, shaking his head vigorously and causing his blonde hair to swish a little around his chin, his hair perfectly styled like it was everyday. The Lithuanian's eyes were drawn to a single tear that spilled from the corner of the Pole's eyes, and ran over his cheek. Pulling one hand out of the blondes grip, Toris wiped the tear away with his thumb in a sudden desire to comfort the blonde, a desire which surprised even him.

"I don't think any of you would let me leave, even if I wanted to," Toris stated and flashed Feliks a warm, affectionate smile, which caused the Pole to smile back brightly and suddenly, the Lithuanian was trapped in a warm embrace, and if he'd been listening closely, he'd have heard a twin "Awe" coming from the front of the bus, but as it would seem, the brunette was preoccupied with the sudden armful of blonde that he had.

"You'd be, like, totally right! We'd get Lovi to hunt you down with his crazy mafia skills and we'd like, force you to come back!"

With a fond smile, hands moved of their own accord and the Lithuanian ran his fingers through blonde hair, as the black hat the Feliks had been wearing had toppled off when he'd embraced Toris, and provided the access needed.

A surprised, yet pleased, hum vibrated into Toris' shoulder and he felt a small smile against the fabric of his (totally stylish) sweater vest.

Deciding that he was all for reckless and sudden decisions that afternoon, Toris pulled back from the sweet embrace and grasped Feliks' chin between his thumb and forefinger, ignoring the Pole's confused expression in favour of ducking his head slightly and catching soft lips in his own.

The sudden motivation to kiss the boy had come as a shock to Toris, but when he'd seen the tears in the blondes eyes, and felt the sudden warmth that pooled in his chest as he'd been embraced, it made him feel loved, and he hadn't been entirely sure what the fluttering in his stomach and his chest had meant at first, but he was willing to find out, and this had seemed like the only real, logical explanation. Later, he'd look back on it and think that he was a complete idiot and he should have thought about it more rationally, for fluttering in the chest and stomach could mean a lot of things… Like indigestion…

Soft lips pressed against his own in an unexpected response to his sudden kiss, and Toris smiled slightly as he moved his hands to either side of the blondes face and tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Meanwhile, up the front of the bus, two newly acquainted women spoke in hushed tones while looking back at the couple who were ignoring their surroundings in favour of, well, snogging.

Money was passed from the old woman to the twenty year old business woman as the younger woman smiled smugly and said something about how understanding younger generations was a skill that constantly needed updating, to which the old woman replied with a grumbled "Poppycock, I knew they were gay all along, my horoscope just said that I'd give away money today" before she picked up her shopping bags, and strolled up to the front of the bus to get off at her stop.

"Hey, kid. Isn't this your stop?"

Toris jumped as he was suddenly brought back to earth by the sound of the bus drivers voice, as he dazedly looked up and noticed the middle-aged man looking at him in the rear-view mirror, and then dazedly looking out the mirror to see that it was, in fact, the stop closest to his house, and he jumped once again, flustered as he realised that he'd gotten so caught up in, well, Feliks that he'd forgotten they were on a bus… a public bus.

Blushing profusely, the Lithuanian stood abruptly to apologise and scurry off the bus, when his hand was suddenly in the grip of Feliks' and he was being pulled off the bus, the blonde Pole calling a quick "Thank you, bye!" to the driver before jumping off the last step and onto the pavement of the sidewalk, Toris' hand still in his, and the Lithuanian's brown book bag in his other hand.

As the bus doors slid closed, and the vehicle drove away, Toris turned to his friend (boyfriend? What was he supposed to call him now?) and opening his mouth, ready to ask questions now that he was in a rational state of mind, only to have his book bag shoved into his arms rather unceremoniously, and in his state of shock at the sudden action, watched dumbly as Feliks grinned brightly at him, pecked him on the cheek and bolted away, yelling a "Bye, Toris! See you on Monday~" over his shoulder as he ran. Subconsciously, the Lithuanian wondered many things as he watched the blonde retreat, such as, how did he get his hat back? Hadn't it fallen off on the bus? And how did he move so fast? He'd grabbed Toris' bag, his hat, and Toris, and then gotten them both off the bus in less than a minute… and when had it stopped raining? And what were they supposed to be now? He couldn't just go on calling them friends after they'd snogged on a public bus in front of an old woman, a business lady, and a middle-aged bus driver… could he? No, what was he saying, of course not… but what were they now?

But really, those were all subconscious thoughts, because the only thought that was really in focus as he watched Feliks leave, was the thought that he was glad he'd met Feliks, because as strange and unpredictable as the Pole was, he happened to be there whenever Toris needed him, whether either or them knew it or not.

If this was how all of his friends were as well, then Toris was lucky to have such good friends.

* * *

_**V/N:** OH MY GOD HOW!? I managed to make it really sweet and cute and I was barely thinking while writing that! Whaaaaaat!?_

_But yay~ LietPol! I've written my first LietPol oneshot~_

_I inserted the two women at the front of the bus to add in a bit of humour, and I described Feliks' appearance more than Toris' because I like Feliks as the stylish hipster type (*doesn't even know what a hipster is, really*)._

_Um… yeah… To clear up any confusion, almost all of my gakuen!Hetalia fics will revolve around the central idea of a group of outcasts and then the dreaded 'popular' group…_

_Popular group consists of: Alfred(America), Ivan(Russia), Natalya(Belarus), Sadiq(Turkey), Roderich(Austria), Ludwig(Germany), Toris(Lithuania), Eduard(Estonia), Raivis(Latvia), Gupta(Egypt), and Michelle(Seychelles)._

_They're all pretty decent people but they're infected by the general 'popular' disease (where you're prone to bitching and backstabbing, the general mean girl/boy stuff)._

_And basically, there's a group that sticks together no matter differences and stuff, consisting of: Feliks(Poland), Arthur(England), Lovino and Feliciano(The Italy Bros), Gilbert(Prussia), Matthew(Canada), Elizabeta(Hungary), Kiku(Japan), Mei(Taiwan), Vash(Switzerland), Lilli(Liechtenstein), Francis(France), Antonio(Spain)…_

_Characters like the Nordic Five, Sealand/Peter, China/Yao, Ukraine/Katyusha, etc, haven't really got any alliances, and characters from the Pods (*cough* Sorry, I meant to say popular group) will often be known to change alliances because face it, everybody loves the friendship that outcasts have._

_I know it's a seriously outdated and cliché idea, but admit it, every school has that group of bitches and bastards who think that they're on top of the world, and then there is the group of people who they look down on for being out there and creative, who all stick together because they genuinely enjoy each others company. And we all know that it's true, that most of these 'popular' people are really decent people that you could get along with very well if they didn't act like such jerks for social status._

_So I just wanted to reflect some real life into it. Some truth, if you will. Don't think this idea is fictional; it goes on in every school, workplace, etc._

_HAHA! I'm sorry for that little (LONG) explanation. I'll shut up now…_

_*Technically, in the anime Lithuania has blue eyes, but in the manga he has green eyes. I was frantic as to which colour to use, so in the end I decided to mix them together and say he has blue-green eyes. So you can take it as either blue, green or blue-green. I don't mind._


End file.
